Behind the Mask
by xChibi Okami
Summary: Percy always hid his real self behind a facade but what if his crush/rival figured him out? How is this going to change him?
1. Chapter 1

I always hid. Why? I was afraid of letting people get to close to me. What if I hurt them? What if they betray me? No one knows that I keep a mask up...until today.

P E R C Y P . O . V

I sat in class waiting for another day of humiliation. I'm the class clown when I'm actually a person who wants someone to trust and to actually understand what is going on in my life.

"Hey Percy!" My friend Nico di Angelo yelled half way across the classroom. I waved to him with a fake grin that was passable to a real grin.

"Hey Nico!" I exclaimed back. He walked over and we did our handshake that seemed complicated, but not so really.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" He asked. I blinked before coming up with a lie.

"Going to the beach," _Listen to my parents argue. _"then skateboarding," _Walk around my neighborhood escaping from my step dad. _" and as always heading to the mall and hitting on some girls." _Thinking about my mask._

"Haha you player!" Nico laughed giving my a high five. I faked my laugh, but Nico always believed it. He sometimes gave me a look that gave me the thought that he might of figured out my mask.

"You know it!" I grinned, but felt a cold stare. I turned around and saw Annabeth Chase, my long time rival, but also long time crush staring at me. "What Chase? You finally want to confess your love?"

"But if someone comes up to you don't you turn them down?" Nico asked.

"Shh," I laughed and faced Annabeth, "No, but seriously what? Your stare reminds me of an owl in the night watching for the rats."

"Meet me by the gym after school." She demanded before going back to her conversation with her friends. Nico and I blinked.

"Good job bro." Nico laughed before running over to his desk after the bell rang. I leaned back in my chair biting my pen while thinking why she wants to meet me.

The whole day went by without me even knowing it. Ever since Annabeth wanted to meet me thats been on my mind the whole day. I didn't even bother to save Nico from the idiot jocks. "Opps like I said before sorry." I apologized.

Nico glared, "Kinda late for that!" he shouted removing the milk carton off his head. I silently laughed before checking my watch. "Annabeth time?"

"Its not 'Annabeth time' its just a meeting jeez." I sighed before walking over to the gym with my hands in my pockets and my backpack hanging on one shoulder.

I got to the gym and saw her sitting in the shade. I walked over to her and leaned against the wall and yawned.

"I know that you are hiding something." She spoke not looking up from her Architecture book. I tried not to be surprised.

"Why would I be hiding something? I'm the loudmouth, party guy!" I exclaimed laughing. I looked at her and she let out a sigh.

"Something is on your mind and you never told anyone." She explained. I gripped onto my real dad's photo in my pocket. _How the fuck does she know all this!_

"No!" I shouted, but I never meant to. I bit my tongue. She wanted me to shout, but ho- she is such a smartass!

I could see the corner of her lips curving up, " Why did you shout?" She asked.

I stood there silent. If I spoke another word she'll finally figure me out. I don't want Annabeth Chase to figure me out first before my best friend. This to impossible..

I finally pushed myself off the wall and I was about to leave before she spoke;

"I'm here for you."

**I know pointless, but stress been getting to me. I haven't written anything which made me bottle everything up and on Thursday I was a depressed Ookami so yea..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Review nd Tell me if I should Continue or not.**

**-Ookami**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is a weekly update cause of how school is soooo busy so yea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Was my mask fading? How was she able to figure it out? I am so stupid for even letting my guard down for a little...

P E R C Y ' S P . O . V

I pushed myself off the wall finally. I didn't want to hear about all this nonsense with her, "Yea, like you'll be there for me." I muttered walking to the gate.

"You don't believe me?" Annabeth asked with a bit of hurt in her voice.

I turned around walking backwards, " In third grade when I came to school looking like bullshit, you laughed like everyone else did. You don't know me unless you know me as the kid who is funny, or is a total weirdo." I stated walking away.

I walked away from her before she could even get another sentence out of those sweet pair of wet lips...ack! Stupid boy hormones!

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Annabeth called out a bit confused and hurt at the same time.

I walked back home thinking about her offer. It was all clouding up in my mind which hurts! "Damn." I muttered going through a store.

"Hey Percy! The usual?" The store clerk asked. He knows me now since I've gone through here almost the entire time I walk home.

"You know it." I replied grabbing my bags of chips and sodas before walking home.

I walked up the stairs and opened my apartment door, "I'm home!" I called before going to the fire escape. I already knew they were fighting so I went upstairs to the roof to escape it.

I sat on the roof edge eating my potato chips, "Who does she think she is trying to get into my life?" I asked myself.

_Annabeth._ That name was glued to my mind. That name was stuck to me. That name just got rid of my mask and wanted to help me.

"Damn it." I groaned dropping my bottle of coke. I looked down and saw someone. They were drenched in my bottle of Coke. I quickly left the edge of the roof and just stood in the middle looking at the sky.

"Maybe if you weren't so drunk and lazy we would be living in a bigger house!" I heard my mother shout. I sat down closing my ears.

"Yea well if you let me sell that no good of a son of yours then we would have been rich!" My step father shouted. I covered my ears even tighter.

"Don't talk about Percy like that!" My mother shouted.

All in all everything fell silent till the sound of a lamp smashing to the ground. I ditched my backpack and food on the roof before running down the fire escape and through the window, "Mom!" I shouted.

I ran over to her. She was on the ground unconscious with blood coming from her head.

My step father, Smelly Gabe, stood there holding a broken lamp. He looked drunk and pissed at the same time, but I didn't care. He hit my mom!

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I shouted standing up.

Gabe was glaring at me, "Do you really wanna mess with me, punk?" he asked. I could smell the beer from his breath and it made me wanna throw up.

"Yes! Because you fucken hit my mom with a damn lamp!" I shouted already losing my temper. I already knew the routine.

"You don't talk to me like that!" Gabe shouted before shoving me to the wall and punching me in the face several times until feeling tired and walking to the living room.

I sat there beaten, but I carried my mom to the medical clinic close by. I left her there with the doctor while I went back to our apartment building to get my backpack.

While I walking passed a mirror to go back to the clinic I saw my reflection. I looked at myself, "Like you'll be there, or you will understand what I go through." I whispered looking at my bruised face.

**So yea...Is this good? **

**Review ish appreciated. **

**-Baka**


	3. Chapter 3

**Weekly update hoorah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

I'm always hiding, why? Am I that afraid of telling people my problem? Or am I afraid of them just laughing at me?

P E R C Y ' S P . O . V

I sat in front of my bedroom mirror while covering up some of the bruises on my face with my mom's make-up. I'm very good at covering my bruises with make-up, which scares me.

"Hurry up, you good for nothing waste of space!" Gabe shouted after pounding on the door when I was holding a pair of scissors. I looked at my bloody hand.

"Damn it." I muttered. I quickly ran over to my drawer with my personal first-aid kit, "Why me?" I whispered, cleaning the wound and covering it.

I got up and went back to cutting some of my hair, but only a little. Some part of it was just bothering me lately plus it had blood.

I grabbed my backpack and left my room to the kitchen to grab the keys, my wallet, and lunch bag. "Percy!" Gabe shouted throwing a roll of cash at me, "bring me a pack of cigars!"

"I can't, I'm not legal age." I replied, glaring at him.

"Well make something up!" Gabe shouted. I rolled my eyes and picked up the cash and walking out of the house.

I walked along the sidewalk while looking at the ground. My hood was pulled over my head and I was walking to school earlier then usual, but hey, I want to get away from that apartment.

"Percy!" I heard my name be called. I looked up and saw across the street, Annabeth Chase, "hang on a sec!" she shouted, running to the nearest stoplight. Annabeth crossed the street quickly and ran over to me.

I kept my head down, "What?" I asked.

"I just wanted to walk with you to school cause you seem really down." she pointed out. I tried to blink, but the black eye Gabe gave me was hurting to much.

"Didn't get enough sleep." I lied while stretching. I yawned while walking beside her to the crosswalk.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth asked, more worried.

"Why are you so concerned about me? You just talked to me yesterday and you treat us like we are so good buddies that we known each other for years. Ye, we've been in the same class, but we never really talked to each other." I explained to her, crossing the street with her right behind me.

"I worry about you because 1." she said before stopping the both of us. She lifted my hand, "you are injured and when you left me, your hand was all good. 2." she whispered lifting my chin so she could see my face, "that make-up isn't your skin color." Annabeth smirked.

I forced my head down once more, "So? I might of just gotten into a alley fight while walking home yesterday." I tried lying.

Annabeth got out a wet cloth and cleaned the make up off my face. The bruises were slowly showing, "W-What happened?" Annabeth stammered a bit.

This is so unlike her, but I had to play along so I don't even scare her, or eh I don't even like her THAT much, "Nothing, but since you are here. You should go ahead of me because I don't wanna ruin your rep in school." I explained.

"Why would you ruin my rep?" She asked, still walking beside me.

"Because you are one of the most popular girls in school and almost every guy is heads over heels for you." I replied.

"Almost?" she pointed out.

"I'm not heads over heels for you," I smirked pushing her along, "you aren't my type." I whispered in her ear before pushing her gently into school and me taking a detour way.

I actually left her confused. ME! Percy Jackson made Annabeth Chase confused and I was proud of that.

"Why are you hiding!" Annabeth shouted.

I turned around using a fake grin that is always mistaken for a real grin, "I'm hiding the fact that you can't get me to fall for you!" I lied.

I continued to walk while clenching my wounded hand, keeping something to yourself is making things more difficult, but I don't wanna tell anyone about how weak I truly am.

**I know, Ookami! That was so long to update! And this chapter is horrible! Well sorry, I had lots of things on my mind lately :P**

**Review please?**

**-Ookami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for making everyone waist for almost like a month for a update from me. School is being a bitch and then I'm like tired almost everyday.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Why can't I tell anyone? Am I that much of a coward, or that I don't think anyone cares.

P E R C Y ' S P. O. V

I sat in the middle of math class, trying to understand the numbers and variables that are written on the board. I always had struggle with these subjects because of my dyslexia.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Annabeth have a little trouble. Shes the one other person that had dyslexia besides me and few other people.

She caught me looking at her, so I quickly looked down hiding my face in my notebook. I continued to write down everything the teacher was saying so I can try studying. I fail almost all my classes except for history during the Greek unit.

"Alright class, here is your warm up. Get started." The teacher instructed before sitting down behind her desk.

I started to work on the warm up the best I could. Five minutes into the work, a note landed on my desk. I looked at Thalia since she sat next to me, "For you." she mouthed.

I opened the note:

_Lets talk after school?_

_-Annabeth :)_

I looked away from the note and at her. Annabeth was looking down at her work while having a small smile that I managed to see.

"Mr. Jackson, please look back at your work." Our math teacher demanded. I nodded and looked back at my paper.

Class ended after twenty or so minutes. It was break time as in lunch, "Percy!" My best friend, Grover, shouted. He limped over to me.

Grover was crippled from waist down for some weird medical thing that I clearly spaced out on when he tried to explain to me.

"Hey Grover, whats up?" I asked, walking with him outside of school. Onto the campus.

"I heard Annabeth passed you a note, hell its all over the school," Grover grinned. "So what did she want with you? You two going out?"

"Its nothing like that," I whispered. I sat on a bench, looking at the sky, "she just wants to talk to me about something."

"Well what something is that?" He asked.

I sighed and looked at Grover, "Its something personal. Stop bothering me and give me some chips." I smirked taking some chips from his lunch bag.

"Okkay..." Grover laughed, eating his sandwich.

The rest of the day passed by like a blur. All I focused on was Annabeth since she was in all my classes, "Hey," I greeted, running over to her. "What did you want to talk about?" I asked, helping her with her books.

We both walked outside and out of campus.

"Why did you walk off in the morning?" She asked. Annabeth looked at me with worried eyes and I was falling for it.

"I had to get to class." I lied.

We continued to walk while she tried to get the answer out of me. Meanwhile, I was thinking about if I can trust her and what happens if I do decide to trust her.

I saw my apartment building two blocks down. I looked at Annabeth, who seemed to keep her mouth closed by now. I sighed, "Annabeth?"

"Yea, Percy?" Annabeth replied looking at me.

"I trust you..."

**Haha so yea...slowly turning nocturnal because 1. I dedicated this to all you readers since I made everyone wait so long 2. I forced myself to stay up until I finished this chapter.**

**I know it sucks balls, but eh I'm tired**

**Review please?**

**-Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have like a bunch of anger built in me for various reasons and I'm in a hellhole o.o...**

**Check out the New Poll on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all and this is all made up by yours truly.**

I still wonder if I made the right decision. I've known A. Chase for a long time, but I never seemed to have trust in her, but why the sudden change of heart?

P E R C Y' S P . O . V

I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I opened the door and walked straight to my room immediately because my mom is still with the doctors and I hate seeing Gabe for many reasons.

I sat in my room trying to deal with my dyslexia and reading this mystery book. It was this book about a mute and who is suddenly facing his childhood tormentor. It was a interesting book.

"Percy! Get down here right now!" Gabe shouted from downstairs.

I groaned, getting up and going downstairs reluctantly, "What?" I asked, glaring at him. He glared right back at me and it was just a stare down right there.

He just tossed me the phone without warning and went back to his game with his drunk friends, "A girl called and asked for you, what a shocker." he said, smoking in the house.

I put the phone to my ear, "Hold on for just a second," I said, not really waiting for a reply. I went to my room and grabbed my stuff before going to the roof. "Hello?" I asked.

"Percy," A feminine voice that I came to recognize replied back, "Its me, Annabeth."

I smiled at the voice and looked at the sky, "Why you call?" I asked, since we just saw each other two hours ago.

"Is it rude for a girl like me call her new guy friend?" She asked, accusingly. I chuckled and I think she heard it from the other end. My mask was breaking slowly.

"No."

She giggled at the other end, "I thought so!" she exclaimed with so much pride in her voice, "I just wanted to get yo know you better." Annabeth added.

I laid my head down on my backpack, "What do you wanna know about Percy Jackson?" I asked, ready to answer any answers honestly.

"What is your favorite color?" Annabeth asked with a simple question to start off.

"Blue." I quickly replied, "remind me of the ocean."

She let out a soft giggle and I knew she was smiling, "What is your favorite food?"

"Anything blue." I responded, "Blue cake, blueberry, and so on."

"Thats an odd answer, but I guess we all have something unique about ourselves," she giggled, "favorite things to do on your free time?"

I thought about it, "I love going to the beach, but my parents-" I took a long pause before continuing my sentence, "are always so busy so I just read which technically can be my only favorite thing to do." I responded.

Annabeth was silent on her end. I was worried that I scared her off so when I was going to ask if she there still, she answered. "That sucks, I wish I could do something about it.." she pouted.

I smiled weakly. _Save me then._ I thought before looking at the falling sunset, "Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Have you ever wanted to do anything that you would regret?" Annabeth asked. It was a personal question, but I trust her and her I'll trust only.

I took a deep breath, "I want to kill my step father. Brutally just kill him in the most gruesome way I can think of and the scariest part is that I won't regret my actions." I responded before looking at phone and putting it on speakers.

"Why?.." was her response.

"When I find out that I am able to trust you even more then I'll tell you, but you have to wait for now," I replied and looked at the sunset, "Annabeth, never bring up my parents into any conversation and don't bring up what I just tell you, please?"

"Your secret is safe with me." Annabeth giggled, "I would never betray my new Seaweed Brain." she teased.

"Seaweed Brain?" I questioned the new nickname.

"Well you said that you love the beach and blue things then there goes your idiotic personality so that would equal up to Seaweed Brain." she explained.

I grinned. That moment I heard a huge cracking sound with shattered pieces falling one by one with each day my mask is broken. "I like it," I smiled before grabbing my backpack and slowly going downstairs to my window. "well I'll catch you later, Wise Girl, but I have to do homework."

Annabeth giggled, "Still?" she asked and I could hear the stubbornness in her voice saying that she still wanted to talk to me, "fine, but you are walking me to school tomorrow, promise?"

"Promise." I replied, hanging up.

I climbed back through the window and Gabe was already knocked out. I put the phone back and went to my room, thinking about Annabeth.

"I promise..." I whispered to myself.

**Yea I know pointless, but hey at least its something? Sorry though, but please review and I'll update more.**

**Review please**

**Lost. In . Reality. Ookami**

**P.S Check Out New Poll on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea so Annabeth giggling is super OOC. I apologize like very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_I looked over my shoulder. My past was nothing to me. Yes, I will forget everything and just begin a new chapter in my life._

P E R C Y ' S P O I N T O F V I E W

I walked out of my apartment building. I walked down the steps and walked towards my school with my hood on and a lollipop in my mouth. Sugar in the morning brightens my day.

"Percy! Wait up!" I heard a shout. It's not Grover's voice that's for sure.

I looked over my shoulder, tilting my head back. I saw Annabeth, fast walking towards me. Why can't she just run? At her fast walk rate, we'll be late, or was it because my head is tilted backwards.

"Thanks for trying to pick me up." She joked, punching me on the shoulder.

I held my shoulder and smiled at her, "Sorry that I don't wanna be late to school like some people." I joked and began walking with her to school.

I looked at the sky while thinking about what my life has been since Gabe entered our lives. Was it good? Absolutely not, it was a living hell.

"Percy!" I heard my name being shouted into my ear. I winced in pain from it being to close. I looked at the person and of course it was Annabeth, who I totally forgot was walking beside me.

"Yes?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

"You were spaced out the whole walk to school, everything okay?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

I put my mask on and faked a smile, "Absolutely, just wondering when I can finally play Assassin Creed, or even Black Ops." I replied, grinning.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes, smiling "Boys." She said.

I walked into school, departing from Annabeth. I waved bye to her knowing I'll see her eventually again, but hey I don't wanna spend all morning with her when I could being pulling off pranks.

I walked down the hallways looking for Grover or Nico to help me pull off the prank on the principal, "Di Angelo! Underwood! " I shouted in the hallways.

I walked passed the stairs to the second level of the school, but I overheard two familiar voices.

"I heard he is moving." Grover's voice echoed.

"Why? So late in the semester and he is being taken out all of a sudden?" Nico's voice followed after Grover's.

I was obviously confused on whom they are referring to, but I tried to let it go. For now.

I walked up the stairs to meet up with my two friends, "Hey guys!" I greeted.

They immediately kept their mouth shut and nodded their heads at me. I ignored that gesture and handed them a bucket, "Go fill with water. I got a great plan." I smirked, walking off with a rope to the principal office.

I started tying the rope to the door knob when I overheard a conversation while on the process in tying the rope.

"But Mrs. Uglian-" The principal was cute off.

"It's Ms. Jackson." The person replied. I listened carefully on the voice and realized it's my mother's voice.

"Right. Ms. Jackson, are you sure you want to take him out of school this late into the semester? We are about to have testing." My principal, Mr. Lyric, explained.

"I'm certain." My mom replied.

I let go of the rope and walked away. I'm being taken out of school and my mom just changed her last name all of a sudden. What's going on?

While I was in deep thought, I ran into my friends holding the bucket of water. They let go of the bucket from being startled and the water all landed on me, leaving me soaked in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you okay Percy!" They exclaimed, worried.

I looked at them with a fake smile and hearing my mask cracking by the minute. I pushed the bucket off of me and shook some water off my hair, "Yea." I replied

**Not my best chapter, but I wanted to update super badly. I am extremely sorry ya know for the late update? Well I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Review**.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have a fiction press account. I'm a Mute will be redone and much longer (and more understanding for some people.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing except the idea. **

P e r c y's P o i n t of View

I sat on my apartment steps. I wasn't in the mood to go climb the fire escape to the roof, "How do I tell her? 'Oh Annabeth, we've only known each other for a few weeks, but I'm moving. So I don't think I can open up to you anymore, bye.'" I said, mocking my own voice.

I groaned in frustration and just watched the movers take my mom and mine's stuff into the moving van. I heard Gabe shouting in the background and I should go in to go help my mom, "Good bye New York." I muttered, getting up.

"Percy!" I heard my name called by several people. I sighed and turned around to see: Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover came running down the sidewalk before I even got into my old apartment.

"Yea?" I asked, calmly. My expression not changing at all, but all I could look at is Annabeth, who just saw right through me. Damn her owl like eyes, maybe just the intense look in her grey colored eyes.

"Are you really moving away?" Nico asked. He looked very lonely and scared almost like a lost dog.

I nodded and pointed at the moving truck, in which the movers are still moving some boxes into. I sighed and leaned against the railing, "So, is that all you guys came here for?" I asked, not really in the mood for some crying.

They shook their heads, "We are going to mess you like a lot." They said in unison.

"You don't know how much it'll be boring without the usual 'Mr. Percy Jackson, please come to my office for pranks you have caused into the first five minutes of the school day.' "Nico said, imitating the principal's voice.

I chuckled and walked over to Nico, giving him a manly hug. "I'm really going to miss our handful of pranks in the morning." I muttered.

Once I let go of Nico, I heard Grover's whimpering next to me. I looked at him and he was wiping his eyes very quickly, "I-I'm going to miss you." He stammered, crying.

I just chuckled and patted him on the head, "Geez, you are the older one yet you are crying?" I teased "Take Care G-Man, best friends for life right?" I said.

Grover quickly pulled me into a hug while patting my back and crying on my shoulder. I just chuckled at him for being so sensitive.

Thalia pulled me over to her and gave me a glare, "I guess I'll miss you also?" she said in more of a question. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Grace." I replied, with a teasing smile "going to miss the times when you scold at me and I just ignore it."

She smiled faintly and smacked me upside the head, "I'll miss that too."

I laughed a little and held my head in faint pain. I looked at Annabeth and kinda frowned, "Hey." I whispered, suddenly losing my voice.

Annabeth faintly waved, holding her left elbow in a nervous fashion, "So this is bye?" she asked, not sounding like herself.

I nodded. Okay, truth be told I started to develop a crush on her, "More like goodbye." I said, correcting her. I mentally slapped myself.

She cracked a smile and hugged me, "I'll miss you Percy." She whispered in my ear, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

Took my brain to process what just happened and I slowly started to turn crimson red. She pulled away and looked at my face, chuckling. "S-Shut up!" I exclaimed, hiding my face.

The others started laughing and I just walked into the van and closed the door, pouting. My mom walked out of the old building with Gabe trying to convince her to stay with him shouting 'I'll change!' or 'Please don't leave! We had a spark!'

I looked out the window and saw my friends waving. I waved back too, but the van was moving after my mom came in, "You'll like San Francisco, Percy." My mom said, trying to reassure me.

I nodded while putting two fingers to my cheek, smiling. _I will not forget Annabeth, that's for sure._

**Good? I'm confused, but hey Percy is moving and going to meet people you'll know probably or probably not. Anyways you will know them so see ya next time!**

**Review -Okami**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't you hate a lot of drama in your life? I know I do :/**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

P E R C Y 'S P O I N T O F V I E W 

_A year later…_

I looked out my window. Pretty windy and sunny out there, so do I wear shorts or pants? Sigh, see in New York I would chose pants in this weather, but I'm in San Francisco.

"Percy! It's almost time to go, hurry up!" My mother's sweet voice exclaimed from the bottom floor.

"Okay!" I shouted back and grabbed some pants out of my drawers.

I put the drop waist black jeans with my second favorite pair of shoes, black Vans. I grabbed a white polo shirt and put it on along with a black Volcom Dapper Stone suit vest that was left unbutton. I tied the skinny French blue tie around the collar and straightened it out before putting on my black Fedora with a white stripe.

I sprayed light Vice Axe on me before putting my black messenger bag around me and going downstairs, "Ready mom." I stated my presence in front of her and her new boyfriend, Paul.

"Aren't we looking sharp today," She complimented me. I only smiled before nodding my head at Paul "Oh, we better getting going before you are late. Bye sweetheart." Sally said, kissing Paul on the lips.

I waved bye to Paul before getting inside the black 2012 Civic hybrid that Paul had given her for their five month anniversary present. Yea, one year they were together which is amazing since they met when we first moved here.

My mom got in, "Percy, I got word from your school that you are having another school come into your school?" she asked, backing out of the driveway and towards my school.

"Yea, we are going to show them what we normally do at school. It seems like a lot of work, but I'm pretty sure my friends are going to help at the most." I explained, going through my reminders for school in my white 32g Ipod touch.

My mom pulled up in front of my school building, "Well bye Percy." she said, kissing me on my left temple before I got out of the car. I waved bye to her before she drove off. I turned around and sighed.

Yea, I'm sort of a nice to wealthy guy, but it's because Paul is helping us now. He helped my mom find a nice job and me a nice school. He is one hell of a nice person besides Smelly Gabe.

"Percy!" Two people jumped me from behind. I fell forward before catching myself so I was in a push up stance, "What's up!" they exclaimed at the same time before getting up me. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Fall! Winter! " I shouted fixing my tie and watching those twins run into the building. I sighed and ran after them while holding onto my fedora. "Get back here you two!"

I saw them hide behind Reyna, both our friend. I walked over to hem and straightened out my hat. "You two, what was that about?" I asked while fixing my hat through Reyna's mirror in her locker. I turned to Reyna and she fixed my tie.

"Same routine as always duh." Fall Archer, commented. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Reyna. She weakly smiled back at me, but she was getting there.

Reyna, she is a very interesting person. The first time I met her was in the beginning of the school year which she used to be allowed to carry a small purse dog. Yea she was strict, but the thing is she didn't trust anyone like how I didn't trust anyone with my mask. When I saved her puppy from being taken away by the vice principal we began to hang out which I was glad because I can't handle Fall and Winter by myself.

"Earth to Jackson," Reyna called. I snapped out of my daydream and she was pulling me by the ear towards class, "come on time to go to class before we get in trouble." She stated in a very strict voice.

"Where's the Archer?" I questioned her.

"They went ahead of us with a bag full of those tiny explosives you know the one you throw on the ground and it makes a _snap_ sort of sound." She explained, letting go of my ear. I rubbed my ear while walking with her. "You sign up for the partner thing with the other school?" she asked.

I shrugged, "Not really. I don't want to experience what happened last time with the other kid." I explained with a bored expression.

Reyna snickered lightly and entered the room first. I was going to walk in when I got a glimpse of blonde locks, but I let it go for now and walked in. My heart was racing a little, but why?

I sat down in my seat which was in the middle of Fall and Winter's desk. "Percy," Winter whispered. I looked at him when putting my hat down, "I heard some of the girls at the school are cute." He grinned.

"So?" I asked, "not like I'll be you two and try flirting with them." I chuckled. The window suddenly opened by the wind and I always find that like a sign of something I said is foreshadowing the future.

Our teacher, Ms. Lupa, began to take role. I was twirling my hat on my pencil out of boredom while thinking about how my mask is still up even though my whole life is perfect. Maybe Gabe did make me remember him in a scary sort of way.

"Class get up and head towards the auditorium." Ms. Lupa announced. Reyna hooked arms with e since I am, besides the Archers, her best friend in this class. She has other friends.

We walked to the auditoriums together with the Archers, who were being yelled at by Ms. Lupa. I only snickered at them when putting my hat on. We were the first class there so we sat in the front row. I was sat in the middle with my friends to the right of me.

I saw Ms. Lupa start talking with the other teacher from the other school I suppose? I shrugged and leaned back with my hat tilted in front of me so I can fall asleep. I wasn't signed up for the thing anyways.

"Mr. Percy Jackson." Ms. Lupa's voice called me after 10 minutes into my nap. I jumped in surprised, "please stay standing."

I just stood there confused and saw Reyna in the second row by herself because the Archers were next to me. I blinked, "What's going on?" I asked Fall.

"Mr. Chiron decided to give us the students we are suppose to babysit." Fall replied, smirking. I blinked then my eye twitched in anger.

"Who signed me up?" I asked.

"No one," Winter replied honestly. "We were able to get you to sign it when you were talking with Hazel." They laughed. I punched both of them on the arm with the anger I can hold in, which is a lot. "OW!"

I tilted my head back groaning. I closed my eyes and started counting to 10 while taking deep breath so that I don't explode on the two. I looked forward again and my heart stopped.

Blue on Grey. Grey on Blue.

**So how was it? Began at 3 AM and ended at 9 AM. Sorry for not updating for a month xP**

**Review please**

**-Okami**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey :D I'ma try updating as much as I can right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.**

Percy's Point of View

I looked at her. She looked at me.

My heart it kept beating, but that tiny second it stopped. Why was she here? Why was she staring at me? Shit, I'm in so much trouble.

"Mr. Chrion," the girl asked, kindly "can I please take one of Ms. Lupa's students to talk to?" she said, with a straight face, but the intensity in her voice can be heard.

"Sure, but who would it be?" Mr. Chrion responded, looking at the row of students in the front row. My heart started racing and I tried not to make it look like I'm losing my cool.

She pointed at me, "Him, the one with the fedora."

Ms. Lupa nodded, "Try not to lose him. Mr. Jackson has a tendency to leave in any chance he got." She said, glaring at me. I just smiled.

I was dragged out of the auditorium and I was whining like hell, "Let go of me!" I whined, once we were out in the hallway.

She pressed me against the wall, "Nice to see you too." She said, glaring at me. I can finally clearly see her eye color, blue.

"Look Thalia, you can let me go because currently you are wrinkling my shirt," I said. She let go of me and I fixed my clothes, "why did you sign up?" I asked, staring at her blue eyes and seeing how I can mistake them for grey.

"Annabeth signed up and I wanted to tag along." Thalia Grace simply replied with a shrug.

"Wait….ANNABETH IS HERE!" I shouted, feeling my heart start pounding and my mask beginning to either reform, or break.

Thalia covered her ears. She glared at me and stepped on my shoes, "Shut up!" she shouted in my ear as payback. I winced a bit, but I only focused on cleaning my shoes.

"Rude," I muttered. She glared at me before punching me on the arm, "okay let's stop!" I said.

She rolled her eyes before heading back inside. I leaned against the locker and put my hat down on my face, "This is bad.." I whispered, slipping down. I groaned in frustration before going back inside.

I stood next to Fall. I put my hat back properly on my head, "Nice of you to join us Mr. Jackson." Ms. Lupa said. I shrugged and looked around the room for the other classroom. They were in the back because I see Thalia sitting next to this emo looking person?

I sat down and turned to talk to Reyna. I needed someone to take my mind off of my stress, "Relax Percy," she reassured me, "you don't what white streaks now do you?" she teased.

"Whatever," I muttered, "did you know the Archers signed me up for this?" I asked her.

"Maybe," she muttered. I glared at her, "they gave me money to keep my mouth shut!"

"I'm ignoring you." I smirked, not listening to her anymore. She was whining in my ear to talk to her. "Hey Fall, Winter I'm going to kill you soon." I stated.

"Why!" They exclaimed, clinging on to each other in panic.

"I didn't want to be signed up for this!" I shouted, standing up and clenching my fist, "you two are dead by the end of the day!"

I sat back down with my fedora covering my face. I only listened to everyone not wanting to see their faces anymore. I thought this was going to be a great day, but it's been a total disaster and now I'm in a really bad mood.

"Mr. Chiron!" A voice exclaimed. I wanted to ignore it, but my heart only sped up, "we are so sorry for not getting here on time, we sort of got lost." The voice, a girl's, said with a smile.

"I kinda got lost when we walking into the school, Mr. Chiron." A deeper voice spoke up. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember.

"It's fine, just don't do it again until you got the people they will help you around this area," Mr. Chrion voice explained, "people in the front row are from Ms. Lupa's volunteer class."

"Okay, where is the other volunteer class?" She asked.

"They are being selected in the classrooms, but because Ms. Lupa has a small classroom, she chose the auditorium for the selection time." Mr. Chiron explained.

I yawned. This was getting boring and I wanted to go to my other classes right now, "Can we hurry up?" I complained.

"Oh yes," Mr. Chiron said, chuckling. "Ms. Lupa, may you help?" he asked.

"The Archers will watch the same person and that'll be?" Ms. Lupa asked. I closed my eyes while starting to fix my hat from my face. I'm probably next and going to place with Thalia, or something.

"Luke Castellan." He replied.

I opened my eyes and saw the girl standing next to the boy, Luke. My heart sped up more, "Mr. Jackson, please stand up." Ms. Lupa called.

I stood up slowly, still keeping my eyes on the girl. I was praying right now that I wouldn't be with her, "Annabeth Chase." Mr. Chrion said.

She turned around and saw me. Her facial expression dropped into…I don't know how to describe it. I was facing the girl who wanted to break my mask and now she is going to be living with me for 5 weeks, or something!

I walked over to her, "Percy Jackson." I greeted, holding my hand out.

"Annabeth…" She whispered, shaking my hand. I met her eyes, true grey eyes that I still loved.

**Good?**

**Review please**

**-Okami**


	10. Chapter 10

**I had made a new account for different stories, if you are a true xChibi Okami fan then you'll know that its me, but if you don't then the penname ends with Tanuki.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Percy's Point of View

I walked down the hallway with my hat down on my face. Annabeth was behind me talking with that Luke guy and the Archers are basically being my dogs and leading me to class with my eyes being covered.

_Why her of all people? _I thought. Did I do something bad in my life to cause me to end up with the girl trying to break my mask that I like to keep on?

"Castellan!" Winter shouted, letting go of my tie. I fixed it from wrinkles and flicked my fedora back so it won't block my vision. I walked straight to the cafeteria, not waiting for Annabeth, or the Archers.

"Percy!" She shouted, her footsteps taunting me. She was getting closer and I could feel my heart beating against my ribcage wanting to break through.

I removed my bag and dropped it to the ground before sprinting down the hallway. Someone will pick it up and return it to me eventually, but I had to get away from her for now until the end of the school day.

I ran into the bathroom and pulled out the hair dye I keep in there in case I want to escape school without being noticed. I pulled out the temporary blonde hair dye and began the process of changing my hair color.

After a half hour, which was my free period only, I left the bathroom. I had blonde hair now mixed with my green eyes. I walked back to the hallway with my bag, and it was gone. "Fuck." I cursed.

I pulled out my phone and texted Fall, first.

_U see my bag?_

**Yea, that girl took it after u took off.**

_Where is she?_

**She is with us – library**

_I have blonde hair, take the bag and u know where to palce it._

**On it boss.**

I put my phone away and headed to the library. I had my fedora tilted to the side of my head, "She won't recognize me so I'm safe for the mean time." I told myself, popping my head into the library before walking to the place.

The place is basically in back of the librarian's desk underneath the second computer. The librarian is cool with us so she lets us use that place to store materials for pranks and she will deny anything if people ask.

I climbed over the desk and grabbed my bag. I was about to hop over the desk until I saw Annabeth walk over to check out a book. I quickly removed my jacket and fedora, putting it under the place and grabbing a hoodie on a chair and putting it on along with the hood over my head.

"Hi, may I check this out? I am using my friend's library card." Annabeth said with a smile. I looked at her and nodded with a fake smile, my body trembling. I tried my best not to shake when grabbing the book from her hand, but my hand spazzed out so much that our hands touched.

I stopped trembling for a second before pulling my hand away and scanning the book. I handed her the receipt quickly and went into the back office.

"That was weird.." Annabeth said aloud, her footsteps sounding like she was heading back to the others. I sighed in relief and looked at my trembling hand.

"Thanks a lot hand, almost got me caught." I said to my hand that doesn't talk, but I act like a retard and talk to it like it is a human being.

I put the jacket away and switched back to my stuff. I put my bag over my hand and onto my shoulder before leaving the library and towards my next class, History.

I sighed and sat down in my seat next to Reyna. She looked at me like I was an alien, "Don't ask, just say it's Percy for me." I ask, putting my head down and then taking out my phone.

**1 NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**Annie is with us, pick her up after skool**

It was from Winter. I groaned and just started to think about Annabeth and how she is driving me insane today instead of my usual cool and easy going self.

"Percy, are you feeling okay?" Reyna asked me. I turned my head to look at her and nodded, sitting back up in my seat.

"Yea, just got a surprise today and it literally gave me a headache and chest pain." I told her. She looked at me for a good minute or so before pushing the book towards me to read also.

The day went by fast after that. I would occasionally see Annabeth with the Archers and Luke, but she wouldn't recognize me and I was okay with that until school ended.

_Send Annie to the indoor pool._

I set my phone down on top of my towel and clothes. I cleaned the dye off my hair before jumping into the pool to practice and cool off.

I swam from one end to the other for about half an hour. I was on my last lap before heard loud clapping, "So now you are a fish boy?" A joking voice spoke up. I swam to the edge and pulled my goggles up.

"So I see you showed up, not sucking faces with platinum?" I questioned her using the pet name I gave to Luke.

"Who are you to make fun of his hair when I see you walking around with blonde hair?" Annabeth fired back, sitting on the bench beside my clothes with her legs crossed.

"How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

Annabeth only rolled her eyes, "I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid." She stated. I pulled myself up, grabbing my towel and drying myself up.

"Sorry for accusing." I teased, getting up and going to the bathroom to get into my dry clothes. I quickly got changed and walked back out to see her going through my phone. "Ey, you little naughty girl." I said, teasing her before taking my phone from her.

"I was just adding my number, jeez." She said, standing up. She took my bag and walked ahead of me.

I stood there looking at the photo she took of herself. I shook my head snapping my head out of that small daydream and running to catch up to her. The school was pretty empty so we were walking in a empty hallway, not scary at, not at all.

"Percy," Annabeth called. I looked up from my phone, "I missed you.." she admitted, turning to look at me. I could feel the cool water that was previously on my face start to heat up.

"I-I missed you t-" She cut me off. My eyes were still open and my mind was still trying to process what just happened here.

I was against the wall with Annabeth pressed up against me. Not only that, but her lips were over mine in a small, but very passionate kiss. Wait, I was kissing Annabeth.

Wait…wait…**wait…I WAS KISSING ANNABETH!**

**I know, a little fast paced for your liking, but I have finally updated! Did I leave you on a cliffhanger, you tell me! Cause I can't tell since I am tired, well peace!**

**-Okami (Tanuki)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Inspiration Marathon, GO!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Percy's Point of View

She slowly pulled away. I looked at her, "W-What was that?" I whispered.

"Percy.." She said. I nodded at her and she grabbed my shoulders,_ "Percy!" _she shouted again. I was now confused on why she was getting louder,_ "PERSEUS!"_

I flinched and sat up. I looked up and saw I was still in History class. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me and I saw Mr. Dionysus, glaring down at me. "Pay attention and stop making out with your table!" he shouted.

I turned red, "W-What?" I stammered, staring at Reyna. She was trying to hide her laughter, by just staring at her classwork laid out in front of her.

"Now, get to your assignment about Poseidon, or I will have to send you out." He said, walking back to his desk. I looked down at my lap, shaking off any nervousness I had left inside me.

**Perrccy, U know what we have for lunch? **

It was a text from Fall. I sighed and looked around before texting back,

**Nu. Dude, is Annabeth still with you?**

**Yea, she is in study hall with clone and Luke. She be lip locking with Luke in the back.**

I sighed. The stress came after the library encounter and me putting my head down, _damn dream…realistic dream…a dream I want as reality…_

**Okay, talk later bro.**

I put my phone away and went to work. I would occasionally glance at Reyna to glare at her, "Evil." I whispered, finishing my final question about Poseidon after half an hour. She would only giggle.

I looked up at the clock, two more minutes left in class. Did I really sleep through half of the period? Annabeth is driving me crazy.

_Crack._

"Okay class, turn in your work regardless if it is finish or not." Mr. Dionysus demanded, collecting the paperwork. I gave it to him before leaving the classroom once the bell rang.

Reyna caught up to me for our next class, P.E. "You are mean, ya know?" I said, putting my bag in my locker. I took her backpack from her and put it in my locker.

"I know, but hey I was trying to wake you up. You are a really deep sleeper," Reyna stated before hooking her arm with mine, "plus you drool when you sleep."

"Thanks for the heads up." I laughed, walking to the gym with her. We had the same period with Archers, who will bring Luke and Annabeth. Great…

I couldn't get over the dream. It was just so realistic, that I could feel her lips, "Okay boys! Head to the locker room and get changed for swimming practice!" the coach shouted.

Reyna let go of me to go to the girls' locker room. I walked to the boys' locker room and got changed to my swim wear before grabbing my towel. I walked out and sat at the edge of the pool, "Coach, we got any practice after school?" I asked.

"No, but you are allowed to enter if you want Percy," the coach, Mr. Triton, replied. I nodded, he already knows that I come after school to practice or just swim.

I got into a diving position after putting on my goggles. I looked around and saw Annabeth and Luke in the bleachers, kissing. I got distracted that I didn't hear Mr. Triton yell go.

I dived in, late. I was last and I needed to catch up, "Come on Percy!" Fall and Winter shouted from above the surface. They aren't in the swimming team, but they find a way to enter the swimming pool during P.E to cheer for me.

I did a back spin after my feet hit the wall and pushed myself. I was catching up at least, but my mind was to distracted on Annabeth, that I even forgot to stretch when a sudden cramp on my foot. "Fucker!" I shouted before sinking into the pool.

I was holding my foot tightly, trying to sooth it. I was already at the bottom and losing air quickly, "This is a dangerous day!" I shouted in the water. It only came out in bubbles.

My vision became more blurry even with my goggles on. I coughed out my last breath before water started to fill my lungs. "Percy!"

I was somewhat passed out, but all I saw was a figure swimming down. It got me and hauled me back up to the surface, where I was pulled onto the ground. "Get the nurse Archer!" Coach shouted.

"Which one?"

"One of you!"

I didn't know who ran. My eyes closed, but my senses were still up a little, "Who knows CPR!" Someone shouted, shaking me.

"She does!" Someone else volunteered a female student who was around I guess.

I felt a familiar touch against my chest. I wasn't trying to process who it could be since I was fighting for my life, but the touch on my lips sent a jolt throughout my body.

_Crack._

I sat up immediately, coughing the water out. I continued to cough the water out, catching my breath finally. I looked around and my eyes immediately landed on her eyes.

_Crack._

"You saved my life?"

**Haha did I troll you? Did I leave you hanging? Did I make the chapter confusing? xD I'm evil oh well, I updated.**

**Well Review Peace.**

**-Okami (Tanuki)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey ! Look less stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.**

Percy's Point of View

I looked into the deep blue eyes. She was just scowling, "I learned CPR and I so happened to be heading to the pool." She said, slamming my head back onto the ground.

I groaned, "Thalia!"

Thalia turned around looking at me from the crowd, "What?" she asked, with disgust in her voice, "I gotta go meet Ms. Artemis."

I got up with some help. I was a bit wobbly once I got to her, "Thanks for saving me. I was a bit distracted and I guess I lost focus?" I said, making it sound like a question then an explanation.

She rolled her eyes and slapped me, "You are so stupid." Thalia commented before walking out of the building towards the garden area.

I was left with a large, red throbbing mark on my cheek. I was so confused.

"Percy!" Fall and Winter shouted, tackling me on the ground. They were both stepping on my back and pulling both arm in back of me, "HOW THERE YOU TAKE THALIA AWAY FROM US!" they both shouted in unison, but then I felt less tension on my arms and more shouting in my ears.

"She is my girl!" Fall shouted, shoving Winter.

Winter staggered back and chuckled, "Yea, like she'll take idiotic moron like you than a smart, intellectual gentleman like me."

They started shoving each other and yelling that they both ended up shoving/pulling each other when they fell into the pool. I laughed and sat near the edge of the pool with my feet in.

"What are those two fighting about?" Annabeth asked, sitting next to me. She wrapped a towel around my wet figure. I just smiled, masking the sadness.

"Over Thalia, did you know they liked her?" I asked, laughing at the Archers fighting and trying to drown one another.

"Yea, they've started drooling over her once they laid eyes on her." She replied, smiling slightly when I looked over at her. My eyes immediately went to her parted lips, but out of odd reasons I started to lick my lips just staring at her lips.

"Wow, must've been a funny sight to see," I replied in a hush tone, "what did they do when they started talking to her?"

She looked at me in the eyes. I stared at her and my cheeks started to burn, "They just started to stutter like idiots." Annabeth replied.

"R-Really? J-Ju-Just how much like i-idiots?" I asked, knowing full well that I just sounded like a stuttering idiot.

"Just like how you are," She replied playfully, punching me on the arm "you starting to catch a cold or something Percy?"

I shook my head far too quickly, "No! It's just that..that.." I said, starting to trail off.

"That what?" Annabeth asked, scooting closer to me. My cheeks started to burn more furiously and I was trembling a bit. I never liked her like this before! What is wrong?

I opened my mouth to say something, but the Archers pulled us into the water. Fall started shouting nonsense at us underwater that I couldn't make out well enough due to my head still spinning.

We swam back to the surface. Fall and Winter started shouting at me while Annabeth got on my back like for a piggyback ride, "SHUT UP! SHE WILL CHOOSE WHO SHE WANTS TO BE WITH!" Annabeth shouted, scowling.

I started laughing, "She doesn't even know you well, and you already started annoying her with fighting over girls."

Fall and Winter glared at Annabeth before scowling themselves, "Fine! But she will pick me!" they shouted in unison. It was scary how they can say stuff in unison.

I swam to the edge of the pool with Annabeth on my back and it was much harder to swim with her clutching my throat for safety. I climbed up the edge after her, "No need to choke me." I said through coughs.

She just laughed at me and patted my head, "Well isn't Seaweed Brain getting more training?" Annabeth said, in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yes, but the unnecessary choking isn't well necessary! " I shouted, rubbing my throat. But, I do muster up to smile at the once girl that was a stranger to be a friends trying to break my shell (mask).

Luke walked in, fixing his clothes. I looked at him before Annabeth could and he gave me a 'be-quiet' gesture so I just shut my mouth. I'm a bit suspicion of him now.

"Luke!" Annabeth exclaimed, jumping up to her feet and leaping into Luke's open arms getting him wet from her wet clothes.

"I'm hitting the shower." I stated, getting the towel and drying myself before walking to the shower stalls in the back.

I turned on the hot water and stripped down, before putting my head under the shower head. The hot water hit my body and my tense muscles began to relax.

I started to lose myself to my thoughts for about half an hour. It gave me enough time to reflect on what happened just today and how it will change my whole life from now on. "What a day.."

I got changed before heading to my locker. I had to grab my things, get the love birds, and find the Archers and Reyna before heading home. The Archers, more likely Winter, drives a Hummer that their bed bought them.

Winter and Fall's dad is a very old, mid-thirties, player. He was cut from the family after their mother filed for divorce reluctantly due to her strong love for the man, but the man convinced her that if she loved him that she would let him go since he was unfaithful and couldn't stand the guilt just like with every other women in his life. He still pays for child care, supporting the family from Greece, but the Archers never trusted their father and always look out for their mother and the guys she dates.

"Reyna, ready?" I asked, popping my head in the gym where the fencing club was being held during P.E., I just barely missed a sword in the head, "Ah!" I exclaimed from being startled.

"Percy, you know that you have to knock before entering." Reyna sighed, disappointedly. She removed the suit and helmet before grabbing her stuff. "Bye, I'll be heading off."

I carried Reyna's stuff before she threw it at me, "Sorry, but I really wanna go home and rest my sorry butt from today." I said, fake whining for her to understand.

Reyna just rolled her eyes and ran to the pool area where she knew the Archers were. I was glad that P.E was our last class for the day.

I was walking down the hallway to the gym, but I was abnormally looking around the familiar school. Everything looked different to me since I barely notice stuff now, "Wow never knew that was there, wonder how long." I said to myself before my head fell to the right hallway where I saw a couple in a heated make out session.

My eyes widen at the sight, "Luke? Piper?"

**Eh, at least I updated? Well if you noticed some stories were deleted and are in the process of being remade or done. So yea..**

**-Okami**

**Please Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm in such a writing mood right now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing, what a shock eh?**

Percy's Point of View

I smirked at Luke. He just stared back at me in horror written all over his face, so I held onto the stuff in my hands before sprinting down the hall towards the gym. I know I may look like a little kid ready to tell his mommy something, but this was Annabeth's heart at risk.

"Annabeth!" I exclaimed, bursting into the pool. I ran towards her, not caring if I slipped at all. When I reached her I was out of breath, "Annabeth, I need to tell you something!"

"What is it?" She asked, calmly. Although Annabeth did look startled with my outburst along with the other people around us since I'm usually calm and collected.

I took a deep breath.

"When I was walking here, I sa-" I was stopped midsentence and excuse my wrestling term because I've watched WWE sometimes out of boredom, but I was speared (semi tackled, but the person was able to avoid going to the pool) into the pool.

I looked up from the bottom of the pool and saw the reflection of Annabeth and Luke arguing. I swam back up and out of the pool, "-ke! That wasn't cool! What the hell was that for!"

"Sorry!" Luke apologized, "I just wanted to show Percy that I could surprise attacked him and SURPRISE!" he chuckled, semi-glaring at me.

Reyna got my stuff off me. My papers and some of her unimportant papers were ruined, "Sorry." I apologized about some of her stuff being ruined because of me. She shook her head.

"Nah, wasn't your fault. Besides it was just some notice things that I already know," Reyna explained, taking off my shirt. She started to wring it from the water and I just sat there shivering.

"I'm sorry about him Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, walking over to me with a towel. She sighed and wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

"Don't worry, it's not like this outfit will be ruined." I said sarcastically. I saw my hat floating in the water and blinked, "Someone get my hat please.." I asked.

Annabeth got the pool cleaner stick and brought it close. She pulled it out and placed it neatly on my hat, "There you go. Never knew you were into all this fashion things."

"Just like the great Daniel Tosh, high fashion." I said, grinning. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and walked back over to Luke and scolding at him, but also blushing.

"You okay?" The twins ran towards me. I nodded, getting up and putting on my semi dry/wet shirt back on after Reyna handed it to me. I nodded to her in thanks.

"Fall, can you drive him home? He needs to get all warmed up before catching a cold," Reyna instructed the older Archer brother. He nodded and helped me up while Winter grabbed my wet bag and Reyna grabbed her wet backpack.

Annabeth and Luke followed us. I just instantly forgot for a quick second that we are supposed to take care of them for how many weeks? I don't know and I don't care, I just want Luke out of my town.

"Hey Annie, mind if I crash with you? I don't like my ''caretaker'' and they don't like me either so we both agreed that I will crash with a friend." Thalia said, catching up to us. Annabeth looked at me.

"Sure, she did save me today." I shrugged. I waited outside in the hot sun drying while the Archers looked for some towels in the school. We put all our school stuff and the other three's luggage in the back car while the Archers' looked for some towels for me to sit on and not ruin the seats.

Winter came back without Fall. He laid out the towel on the seat and I got in, sitting on the towels. Reyna sat next to me then Thalia, with Luke and Annabeth sitting in the back row. Fall got into the passenger seat after raiding the cafeteria and stealing some pudding? Winter got in the driver's seat and started driving to Reyna's house first.

"Turn on the heater Winter." Reyna said, knowing I was shivering. I was a little because my body wasn't ready for the unexpected water dive and the cold air hit me.

"But it'll get fucken hot in here!" Winter exclaimed, whining. Fall agreed also, nodding his head rapidly.

"Do you want Percy to catch a cold, dimwit?" Reyna shouted, leaning forward and punching both of them. Fall and Winter winced in pain, fake crying.

"I'm alright Reyna," I chuckled. I felt like someone was staring at me, but I let it go for now, "besides it's their car and I don't want to bother them since I am dripping wet and I'm kinda ruining their car."

Reyna pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. She leaned back not talking to me anymore, "So Percy, what did you need to tell me?" Annabeth asked.

I looked back at her and I saw Luke glare daggers at me. I just smiled, "I saw … I saw a paper for a new museum, and I thought you would go there with Luke." I lied, leaning back.

"Okay." Annabeth replied, sounding uncertain. I let out a heavy sigh before looking out the window and realizing we are near Reyna's house. I smiled.

"Hey Reyna, how is your dog?" I questioned. She looked at me and smiled brightly.

"Oh she is doing okay, but she still hates you for nearly drowning her!" Reyna playfully laughed. She punched my shoulder teasingly.

"I thought she could do the dog paddle!" I exclaimed honestly. We both laughed at that memory before Winter stopped the car in front of Reyna's house. He got out and went to the back to get Reyna's stuff.

Reyna climbed over my lap since I refused to move. She pushed my gut in the process before climbing down and grabbing her wet bag, "Same time tomorrow Winter?"

"Fall is driving so probably have to get out a little earlier." Winter laughed. They hugged each other before he climbed back in. I waved bye to Reyna before closing the window again.

We drove to my house in silent. I was getting chills and I so wanted to remove my shirt, but Annbaeth and Thalia are in the car along with Luke, so I can't since they don't know my habits. I groaned and leaned forward, playing with my fingers.

"What's wrong with you?" Thalia asked

"I'm bored and it's cold!" I shouted, sounding very harsh. I looked at her and sighed, "Sorry for shouting, just a bit irritated."

"I thought you would be okay being doused in water." She scoffed looking at her phone. I rolled my eyes at her.

I sighed, "Thanks for saving me back there; I never knew you knew CPR. Honestly you don't look like someone that would learn how to." I dare myself and moved one seat next to her. She just glared at me and pushed my cheeks, which I took laughing.

"I needed to learn it, I just so happened to pass by when you drowned dumbass." Thalia spat at me. I just chuckled being the usual happy self. "Weirdo."

Fall turned towards us and smiled, "You two look like a natural born couple." He teased, snapping a picture. I stared at him and felt a warm feeling up in my cheeks.

"Take that back Archer!" I exclaimed, attacking him. Winter was punching me while focusing on the road.

Fall and I were fighting while Thalia was also helping. Annabeth leaned forward and tried to pull us apart with a lot of force. It didn't help because I was very aggressive towards him saying that! Okay Thalia is a cute girl, but dare I say it I like Annabeth better.

We finally got settled down after we got near my house. Winter parked in the drive way and got out first while I was trying to kill Fall. Thalia opened the door and climbed out, going to Fall's open window and strangling him. I got out and went to grab my bag and the girls' luggage.

Annabeth and Thalia grabbed their stuff and went to the front door. I closed the back door for the Archers', but Luke turned back to me.

"Say anything to her Percy and I will ruin you. This for right now is a bro code, but only right now because I hate you from day one." Luke whispered, looking at his ''caretakers''.

I nodded and closed the back door. I walked to the front door with my stuff and took out my keys, "Sorry for the wait." I said, opening the door. I let them in first and I was about to close the door when I saw Luke glaring at me.

I sighed and looked at Annabeth and Thalia who were looking around the house. My parents aren't here so they just explored while I closed the door and leaned my back against it taking a deep breath. I looked at Annabeth only and I thought, _'I just want to save you, but he has you wrapped around his sly fingers..'_

My whole life just got interesting. How will this play out later? I guess time will tell now won't it, mask...

**Sorry this was a pointless chapter, but hey I got a little detail down :D Next will be better I hope, inspiration is being blocked by the contagious writer's block!**

**Reviews are helpful.**

**-Okami**


	14. Chapter 14

**So school starting…in AUGUST!? **_**Sigh**_** ; anyways I'll try updating more throughout the day, but no promises that the stories will be updated at all since I have a massive and by massive I mean massive writers' block. AND OF COURSE, I have bad grammar as always :)**

**No just no (guest; reviewer): I apologize if this doesn't please you liking and I should of mention this is AU since I rarely follow the book storyline. I like to make my own plot lines, but sometimes authors' can't make plot line that pleases all the guest/reviewers/readers. Please do not doubt that I haven't read the book series because I wouldn't be writing in the Percy Jackson category if I haven't read the book series. I only follow the original Percy Jackson and The Olympian because I really don't like the Hero of Olympus series (Sorry Mr. Riordan).**

**The Critical Cat (guest; reviewer): Thank you for pointing that out and helping me out to improve my writing skills. Yes I know Percy is OOC, but again I should put this in my story that this is AU story. Thank You again.**

**ALL Readers (guest/ reviewer/ reader): Thank You for giving this story a chance. I haven't been on the same roll I have been like I'm a Mute, but maybe that was just a lucky story ? But thank you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

Percy Jackson's Point of View

I just walked out of my steamy, warm shower after taking a deep freezing, unexpected dive into the school pool. I walked downstairs with a towel wrapped around my waist and went to the kitchen, "I wonder if there is any milk." I asked myself, opening the fridge. With my luck, it was just the last bottle of cold milk.

I closed the refrigerator door with my foot while I drank my bottle of milk. It was refreshing after the warm bath, "_Ah!_ " I exclaimed in satisfaction, but when I opened my eyes, there stood a person staring at me. I just stared right back at them feeling the heat coming back to my face.

"You are one horrible host!" Thalia exclaimed. She picked up the nearest thing beside her and that would be a dog treat.

"Not that!"

A bark came from the backyard. There came bounding from the back door was my loyal black poodle, Mrs. O'Leary. She attacked Thalia and stole the dog treat right from her hand while staring at Thalia, her tail wagging happily. But when Mrs. O'Leary saw me, she jumped on me and I held her by her two front paws, "Down girl!" I smiled.

Thalia got up and threw a chew toy at me in frustration, "Get some clothes on!" she exclaimed, walking to where I think Annabeth would be. I rolled my eyes and played with Mrs. O'Leary for a little bit longer just to tick off Thalia.

"Go get it girl!" I said, throwing a rubber bone in the living room and going upstairs to my room. I closed the door and started to get change to some comfortable clothing.

While I was putting on a pair of sweats on, I heard the girls' screaming. I just laughed to myself before putting on the sweats and a sweatshirt before climbing out of the window and heading to the roof. I laid there, staring at the sky in peace.

_Why would Luke cheat on Annabeth? Annabeth..she is a unique person like no words can describe her. Maybe he can describe Annabeth, but to me she can't be explained at all because of how unique she is. Have a really fallen for her that bad? Heh – long ago she was the friendly blonde girl who I don't know in my class who suddenly started talking to me thinking she knows me.._

I was so deep in my train of thoughts that I didn't even notice Paul's car driving up to the driveway. I just kept staring at the clouds passing by slowly in the sky and the peaceful neighborhood that I live in. Everything seemed like a dream yet so real at the same time. No one can deserve this kind of pea-

"Who are you girls!?"

Scratch that. I sighed and sat up before carefully walking down the roof and back into my room's window, "Mr. Jackson, we can explain!" Annabeth exclaimed, with confident and a little nervousness in her voice.

I leaned on the railing on the staircase, but from the living room perspective you can just see my head sticking out. "His name is Blofis, not my dad..yet," I smirked while snickering on the inside. "Paul, I'll be taking care of the blonde girl while the other mean girl is crashing here since she came to agreements with those terms with her supposed caretaker." I explained, calmly.

Paul sighed and just nodded, "Your mother has to inform me about these things." He facepalmed, but the weird thing is he perked up a little with a curious, childish expression plastered on his face. "You….You didn't do anything irresponsible alone right?"

I couldn't tell if I was more embarrassed since he will be my step dad sooner or later, or that he just blurted out that statement. I looked over at the girls and their heads were down in embarrassment and Thalia's hand was clenched into a fist and trembling. "N-Nothing like that!" I stammered.

Thalia and Annabeth walked over to me and smacked me upside the head. I was crouching on the stairs holding my head in pain, "Why was I hit?! The old man was the one to say it, not me!" I winced.

Annabeth just gave me a death glare, "It was also unleashing your poodle at us." She said. I sighed and had to give her credit for making up another excuse to hit me. I got up and walked up the stairs to my room. They seemed to follow. "This is your room?"

"Yea, so?" I asked, carelessly. I jumped on my bed and took out my dry yet crumpled homework from my dry backpack. I tried to understand it the best I could, but with my dyslexia and the words being smeared, it didn't help at all.

"It's just so clean." Thalia scoffed, smirking at me. "You sure we aren't in your twin brother's room?"

"I haven't had contact with my twin since birth so I'm pretty sure this room belongs to me." I mocked her and we both glared at each other like family rivals.

Annabeth cut in our little glare contest, "I really like to rest now Percy," she said to me and I looked at her weirdly then she sighed, "Seaweed Brain where is the guest room that me and Thalia will be using?" Annabeth said, clarifying her need for me.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in understanding, "I totally understood you the first time. Just wait here." I told them and went out to go get the guest room ready.

* * *

><p><span>Annabeth Chase's Point of View<span>

I stared at Thalia and we both had the same idea while we waited for Percy. We started going through his stuff even though we are invading his privacy enough as it is. I went through his cabinet where he keeps, surprisingly, a lot of books and notebooks.

Thalia was going through the comics Percy had so she didn't see me. I pulled out a notebook and went through it. They were notes for sure, "Wow he must have to study hard." I said, going through most of the notebook quickly and putting it back.

I took out a Greek Mythology book and opened it to where a blue bookmark was sticking out. It was a page about Athena, "Why does he have a bookmark here?" I muttered and closed it, putting it away.

Before I closed the cabinet, something caught my eye. It was a mini journal, "Hm?" I said grabbing it. My curiosity has been bothering me ever since we stepped foot into this house.

I skimmed through it and read the back of the last page,

_Something about her…something about her is bothering me. What is this new feeling?_

_She is a different person and yet so troublesome that it makes me happy and annoyed at the same time…. – damn you A_

Before I can finish reading the name since it took me a while to decipher this notebook, Percy was walking back. I put the mini journal back where it was and closed it.

"- so yea that is why I took long, sorry for the long wait again." Percy said, gesturing us to follow him to our room. I was pondering over the name since he seemed to want to forget the person so much he smudged it.

Who is Amdeth?

**Sorry for the sudden change of point of views. So who is Amdeth? Wow I am lame right there xP**

**Reivews are welcomes I'll start this new process where I'll answer some reviews now.**

**-Okami (Peace out)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay of updates, but school started and I'm just tired so I try my best to rest and updated, but you can't have both.**

**Bobby Corwen: Thank you for your review. Well thank you for your thoughts on how the plot should go and I believe you did have a point. In all honesty, I was winging it since writers block and I think I was doing it okay so far. Although I did have an idea in my head that I will not reveal till later in the story and it involves one of your suggestions. If you keep reading, you'll find out. Again thank you for your opinion.**

**To everyone: Yea, I made it obvious, but if you go to my facebook page you'll see a picture of the name Amdeth on my wall and you'll see it's hard to read. FB: xChibi Okami**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Percy's Point of View

"_Percy, why are you so stupid?" A voice echoed to me. I looked around the empty abyss and found no one around, just me._

_A sudden irritating ringing appeared in my ears and my calm demeanor faded from me, "I'm not stupid!" I shouted, covering my ears with my hands. The ringing just continued!_

_The sound of glass shattering ringed in my ears right next to the irritating ringing. I fell to my knees, holding my ears trying to get the sound out of my ears. "You're so stupid and worthless."_

_I looked up and my eyes widen, "You'r- _Percy!"

My eyes shot open and the sunlight poured into my bedroom with lightning fast reflexes, "Ah!" I exclaimed, flailing around in my covers before falling onto the carpeted ground. I groaned when my pillow landed on my head with a soft thud.

"And we thought you were a morning person," Annabeth scoffed, picking the pillow up from my head and placing it neatly on my bed. "Get ready, it's almost time for your school." She said, leaving my room.

I groaned once she left after checking the time; 6:35 A.M.

"My school doesn't start till 8 o' clock! Why wake me up this early!" I exclaimed, putting my covers on the bed and grabbing my towel from the back of my chair. I left the room and went to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it.

Annabeth was trying to wake up Thalia from the sounds of it. I started to brush my teeth sleepily before Thalia barged in with such an attitude, "Morning." She greeted to me, moodily and angrily.

I spit out the toothpaste before talking, "How she wake you up?" I asked, gurgling on water before cleaning my mouth from the minty toothpaste. Thalia glared at me when she looked up from the counter.

"Thank you for keeping dog spray water." She growled and punched my shoulder. I winced in pain, thinking that punch has equaled to a boxer and this girl was sleepy!

"We train Mrs. O' Leary." I reminded her before removing my shirt so casually and turning the water. Thalia splashed water on her face and started to brush her teeth also. We were so casual around each other and we had no care what's so ever, like we were relative.

I put my hand under the water and changed the temperature to the right one. While I was doing that, my mind drifted off to my dream. Why couldn't I remember the face of the person!? "Percy!?" I heard my name being shouted in my ear like that irritating glass shattering.

"Do you have any dignity?!" Annabeth shrieked. I looked at her weirdly and Thalia did the same also, "Why are you shirtless in the same bathroom with Thalia?!" She questioned me with a pissed off look.

"I'm taking a shower. I was going to strip once she was out, duh." I told her. Oh how I don't know much about women because all I saw was a phonebook being thrown at me and I ducked just in time it smacked my face. Annabeth was blushing bright pink.

She took Thalia by the wrist and dragged the poker faced girl out of the bathroom. I only laughed before looking at the phone book that was thrown to me momentarily ago, "What?" I whispered, ripping the page out and putting it on the counter.

A few minutes later, I was walking out of the hot shower. I dried my hair very well, leaving it spiky and wild. I grabbed the yellow paper I ripped out and walked outside towards my bedroom to get ready.

I decided to look like a geek today so I pulled on a white collared shirt and pulled out a black bow-tie, which I tied around the collar to make it look perfect. I pulled on my black skinny jeans and made sure I tucked my shirt in and putting on an hmm I'll go with a black, normal belt.

"I look good." I told myself before spraying myself heavily with body axe. I went to my own personal mirror and began to style my hair, making it look wild with a bit of gel. Blame a guy for living with his mom for most the years of his teenage life and he learned so much about looking good for the ladies.

"Percy, hurry up! What is taking so long?" Annabeth complained. I looked at my wristwatch and saw it was only 7:10 A.M. This girl likes to be early.

I grabbed my bag and stuffed the yellow paper into my back pocket before opening the door and walking downstairs. I slowly pulled out a slice of bread and put it in the toaster, setting it to 6 minutes so it'll be very crunchy, "Hurry!"

I sat on a stool and laughed at her, "Chill, I'm not always late. Remember the Archers are going to come pick us up, they are probably nearby already." I explained. The toast popped out from the toaster and I pulled it out placing it on a napkin before the doorbell rang.

"Get out!" I heard Reyna's voice. I laughed and grabbed my bread even though it was hot and walked out of the door with Annabeth and Thalia right behind me. I locked the door and got into the middle row of the Archers' vehicle. I was sitting near the window next to Reyna who was next to Thalia. Luke and Annabeth were in the back.

"Good morning." Winter greeted politely. I gave him a smile before hearing a loud snore in the back of the car, "I'm sorry, but Fall is currently sleeping in the trunk so let's be as quiet as possible." He said, before pulling out of my driveway and towards the school.

I pulled out the piece of paper and stared at it. The face looked so familiar and it made knots in my stomach, _"Who are you? And why do you look so familiar..?" _I thought to myself, before pulling my phone out and dialing the number.

"_Hello! Thank you for dialing the number to Ugliano's boxing club, I will connect you to the next information desk." _A young lady exclaimed in the phone. Ugliano? That name…

"_You are now speaking to Gabriel Ugliano." _ A robotic voice told me. My eyes widen and my jaw just dropped when I heard the name. My movement became robotic when I hung up the phone.

"Percy? Is anything the matter?" Reyna asked, concerned filled in her voice.

_Ugliano? Can it be__** that**__ Ugliano? No it can't be possible, but maybe just maybe it can be that Ugliano. _

"_You're worthless. Everything you do is worthless and the only thing you can do is cause your mother pain." _

**I had no idea where the ending went. Send me some feedback on how I should edit it. Until my next update, see you all later.**

**Review.**

**-Okami**


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been having these urges to continue writing like no joke.**

**Miyame-Chan: Let me be fricken honest to you and everyone, as a writer who typed that line I absolutely have no idea if that's a flashback or a thought if I look at it now. Haha I'm a fail.**

**Can my readers be honest with me? Do you read this author notes when you see to all readers, or just ignore it? I wanna know since I'm one to ignore the authors' note unless I find something important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing to be honest. Only Rick Riordan owns it.**

Percy's Point of View

"Percy is anything wrong?" Reyna asked. I nodded when I turned off my phone, "You sure?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern for me.

"It's nothing." I told her while looking out the window. I remained silent throughout the whole car ride to school, but only one thing stuck in my mind: _Why now?_

Reyna didn't pester me any further when she saw me not even pay attention to her. I didn't exactly tune everyone out, but I could still hear then yet ignore the things I don't want to know. Selective hearing you know?

"-er let's get pancakes!" "-ot!" "-eth you okay?" Wait why wouldn't Annabeth be okay?

I looked at the rear view mirror, but I couldn't see her – only an empty seat. I waited a few seconds to look to amuse myself while looking out the window before ''missing'' a sight building I wanted to see today and I turned back to look for it, but when I turned back Annabeth was staring at me. "Hi?" I awkwardly said and looking out the back before shrugging and sitting facing forward.

'_Damn it heart..stop racing I command you!' _I thought to myself while keeping a poker face on. I saw us pulling up to the school, but at the same time I saw Paul's car. "Winter drop me off here, I'll walk." I told him, getting out of the car with my stuff and running to Paul's car.

I tapped on the window, "Paul!" I exclaimed. He looked over at me and rolled down the window.

"Percy, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on your way to school aren't you?" He questioned me. I only smiled while holding my hand out. "Fine." Paul chuckled, handing me 10 bucks.

"Thanks _dad_." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and shooed me away, but I didn't budge, "why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for the new boxing coach and supplies to show up. He said he was handling stuff at the office before heading over here," Paul explained and handed me a brochure like thing, "you should sign up." He suggested.

"Thanks, but no. This pretty face of mine will still pretty under the water." I said, point at my face. I handed the pamphlet back to him before standing up, "can you buy Chinese food later?" I pleaded.

"Okay, but will you do good in school today?" Paul asked. That was the bargain between us, he gets me food while I do good in school.

"Deal plus I have a swim competition so I'll do awesome job in my school work." I told him, smirking. Paul rolled his eyes before he started to roll up the window, but stopped.

"It's a home game so I'll bring the new coach over to see who he can recruit for the boxing club also, you think you can balance?" Paul asked.

"Don't wish your luck _dad_ I'll probably decline the offer and if he pesters me I'll take it up then." I explained before walking away from the car. I entered the school building and immediately went to my locker while greeting everyone I know on the way.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted. I looked over at her and nodded, "you never told us you were going to have a competition today!" she shouted, pulling my ear to where everyone else was.

"What are we going to do? Winter and Fall are leaving early so Luke is going with them," Annabeth explained. "Reyna might be at the competition also to cheer you on Percy." She added.

"You can be nice visitors/friends and cheer me on as well?" I suggested trying to get my ear back, but it felt like it might rip off if I try to force my ear out of Thalia's grasp.

Thalia and Annabeth sighed while agreeing to my suggestion. I smiled and before I knew it time flew by so quickly I didn't realize it was French class my fifth period.

"Répondre à la question Percy 1 sur les devoirs." My French teacher, Mr. Eros, called. I groaned and looked at my paper.

"Déesse grecque Aphrodite est appelée à utiliser le français la langue de l'amour." I replied the best I could. I wasn't good in French, but I was good in Latin and Greek.

Before Mr. Eros could continue the door was opened, "Percy time to go." My coach called. I nodded and looked at my teacher.

"Vous pouvez vous retirer."

I nodded and grabbed my stuff before heading to the swimming pool with my coach and teammates. We were all discussing our strategy to win the meet .

I started getting changed while going over the plan in my head. It was simple yet I want my team to win so I was going to try perfecting it with the time we have before the other team gets here. I put my goggles on before leaving the locker room.

"Percy, you ready?" My coach asked. I nodded when I got on the diving board, "Now don't overdo it, you still gotta go and win the meet." He advised.

I nodded and got ready to run the diving board to get good air in my spring jump, but when I was in mid-sprint –

"And here Mr. Ugilano is where the swim team will be holding their competition, but careful it's slippery here." Paul explained, showing the new _coach _around.

"Wha- ah!" I shouted, running straight into the water and not doing a jump. _NO!_

**Was it good? I'm sorry if it seemed rush because I wanted to update before I go to bed.**

**Review.**

**-Okami**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been completely exhausted and packed with homework and I shouldn't even be on right now since I will be dead if my family members see me up so late, but I have to update!**

**To Everyone: Yay! Thanks for sticking with the story even with my lack of updating and reading the Author notes ! This one is important actually…**

**I'll be updating less now because I'm so exhausted physically and mentally because of school and the heat doesn't help in what so ever also. I'll do my best to update, but I'm so mentally exhausted updating will be hard for me and I'm learning new languages so my mind will be jumbled. Again I apologized and I hope you'll still support me. Gomen!**

**P.S I am probably like the only author who stares at themselves in the mirror trying to imitate the person's expression/ or reaction. I'm weird. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Percy's Point of View**

I sank to the bottom of the pool. All of my memories were starting to come back to me that I tried so hard over the past years to get rid of, but after one glimpse of him..what's going on!?

'_You stupid brat!'_

'_I'm going to beat you right now!'_

'_What are you going to do about it punk?'_

"Are you alright punk?" I heard a voice. I suddenly was rushed back into reality and when I opened my eyes – it was him. He was smiling down at me, but with everyone else crowded around me no one else noticed that he was putting severe pressure on my wrist, that it went numb.

"I'm alright sir." I responded trying to control the pain. Why am I suddenly being a wimp? What..What is this?

"The lad is alright!" Gabe exclaimed. He released my wrist and patted me on the back before helping me up, "Head to the locker room lad and get prepared for your competition." He told me while smiling at me like we have been best buds for years.

"Sir." I nodded while walking to the locker room door. Once I was far enough away from the other people, I turned back and saw Gabe flicking his wrist and glaring at me with a crooked smile. I shivered and pushed the door, but a sudden jolt of pain was sent through my whole body.

"Percy?" I heard someone call. I looked around and saw Annabeth with Winter waving, it seemed they got out of class early, but where was Fall? I shrugged it off before waving back and entering the locker room and fast walking to my locker.

I sat down on the narrow bench and stared at my wrist, "Ow.." I muttered while poking it. Gabe has gotten a lot stronger over the year that I think he fractured my wrist, "Stupid Gabe and Stupid Paul." I told the locker.

"I'm stupid now? I thought I was just smelly?" A voice spoke up. I jumped and turned around to see Gabe standing there with a blank stare. "How you've been Percy?" He asked.

"I've been good.." I whispered, backing away. Gabe just sat where I was sitting and stared at the wall, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just came to become the new boxing coach," He simply replied with a shrug. He smelled of rotten eggs and I had to cover my nose because of that, "it seems that you became an all-star swimmer." Gabe complimented me and that was a first, but the last.

"Yea I did." I told him. I was glaring at him while using my mental map of the locker room to find the quickest escape from this psychopath that ruined both me and my mom. Gabe turned to look at me before getting up.

"You shouldn't be an all-star for anything except being a little pussy," He told me. Gabe walked towards me and gave me a surprise punch to my cheek, "you took Sally away from me! You little..You little bastard!" Gabe shouted, grabbing me by the neck and throwing me at the lockers.

The fricken boxing training he has been receiving wasn't fucken boxing it was more of UFC training! I tried to get up, but he kicked the side of my head, "If you want to compete so badly to become an all-star I will change your little swimming team." He threatened and kicked my guts.

I groaned in pain while I held my stomach, "You know Gabe.." I muttered trying to sit up, but the pain in my stomach was too much so I just laid on the ground, "my mom found a new and better boyfriend." I told him before receiving another blow to the head.

"That is your fault!" He exclaimed, spitting tar on me then walking away. I laid there while laughing my ass off even though I was in so much pain. _This mask of mine has rewinded and put the pieces back together._

I got up and opened my locker. I pulled out my tank top and put it on to hide the bruises that were forming on my stomach before going to the mirror here and closing the cut with butterfly band aids that the office had in the first aid kit.

I walked out of the locker room while holding my wrist. It seemed the time I had a confrontation with Gabe that the pool was filled and the other school was here already. I walked to my time and hid my face away from my coach so he wouldn't question me – too late.

"Percy?" My coach called. I looked up at him and he glared, "What happened? Who did this?" He asked, while examining the side of my head and flashing a light in my eyes to check for a concussion. I did in fact receive from the kicks to my head.

"I don't remember." I lied. Why am I lying? I shouldn't be afraid of Gabe anymore, but to feel the strength and anger he built up was so traumatizing to me again..I'm hiding again.

"Percy, you are in no condition to s-" I cut the coach off right there. I pulled my head away from him so he can't check my injures anymore.

"I'm swimming coach, you can pull me from the team after this, but I'm going to be swimming." I stubbornly told him. Coach just stared at me before pushing pass me and walking towards the other team's coach. _No!_

"Troublesome kid." Gabe whispered, shoving me while he walked towards the bleachers. I glared at him wanting to punch him in the back of the head, but my body failed me and just trembled instead. What?

Coach walked back to me and flicked my forehead, "The competition has been cancelled. This school's swimming team will be subsided for the mean time until you tell me who did this to you. There will be no violence on the swimming team so I will be giving half of the swimming team to the boxing coach and the rest will be in training." He explained.

"Coach!" I shouted, trying to reason with him. He can punish me, but not the whole team. "I think you are exaggerating a bit, I mean it's just one little scratch on the side of my head." I explained.

"Percy, your cheek is swelling up over your eyes while we are talking and that cut is more of a brain damage right now. Go get changed and meet me back out here with the rest of the team so you will be divided." Coach said, sounding like a strict father. I groaned and went to the locker room not even caring the way I opened the door with my bad hand could have broken it.

"Nice going Percy, why couldn't you admit who did it to you?" My teammates started shouting at me. We all had separate lockers so we had to be yelling across the rows.

"It's complicated!" I exclaimed.

"Now we're going to be in boxing or in training session until they figured it out!" They groaned. I was so happy about it either, "Worst of all, coach is kind of slow figuring mysteries out! Admit it to him Percy!" One shouted.

I was putting on my shirt when I looked up to see a red, looking Winter. "Brandon, tell coach I'll be a little late." I exclaimed, while looking at Winter weirdly. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Why are you so bloody?" He asked me. Winter took a step closer and examined my forehead, but when I smelt a very light scent of roses – is he gay?

"First, step off I don't roll like that and you know it Second, I'm fine." I told him. Winter just let out a sigh before pulling his hood down and – Annabeth!? "Ahh!" I exclaimed, but quickly covered my mouth.

"Percy you okay?" The others asked, but from the sound of their voices they were far from the lockers. I slammed my hand on a locker to subside my shock to pain.

"Y-Yea!" I shouted back before looking at Annabeth. Wait, those are what Winter were wearing today so.."What is Winter wearing?" I asked out bluntly.

"My clothes, but that isn't the point. Percy, what happened out there? I thought you were going to swim, but then I hear that the swimming competition is being cancelled along with the swimming team?" Annabeth said, crossing her arms.

I shook my head and put on my shoes before closing my locker, "It's hard to explain," I said while fixing my hair and bandages, "just go change back with Winter because he has a very feminine look I bet."

"Percy, who did this to you?" She asked. What is up with her? Annabeth hasn't been in my life since yesterday or two days ago I forgot and now she wants to get personal – damn her.

"Let me deal with it." I said, pushing my way passed her. I may have been a bit harsh, but what is with her trying to get all in my personal business. _Let me deal with it, I don't need anyone's help.._

I reached the door which took me to a small room before entering the pool. When I pushed the door open I was punched and I looked up to see Gabe smiling at me.

"Welcome to the team punk."

**Sorry it sucks. I've been off focus lately so once I have time I'll try to edit this chapter to be more clear, but here is the quick summary if you didn't understand:**

**Percy was being beaten by Gabe since Percy ''ruined'' Gabe's life. Since Gabe beat Percy and Percy doesn't want to admit who did it to him the swimming team was shut down till the mean time so that made Annabeth curious since she saw Percy arguing with his coach. Winter was dressed as a girl which will be mentioned next chapter and now Percy is on the boxing team with Gabe.**

**Review and tell me it sucks, I won't mind. **

**-Okami**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! I'm here with a new chapter update, isn't that great? Well I'm bored on a Saturday and my other alternative is doing English homework which I don't want to do. I'm lame. **

**Okay since two people reviewed and asked for Winter. Well…it might become a one-shot just for the hell of it.**

**Hey I wanna tell you all a secret. –looks around- I stay up even if I am tired to write you all this chapter and even though many people say don't bag talk your story because it's good, but I bag talk it because I'm tired and I don't do my best actually. I'm a passionate writer to stay up to great lengths to write this chapter or any chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

Percy's Point of View

Gabe left me. I was on the ground, holding my cheek while having series of flashbacks come to me. "Please no.." I whispered, trembling. I was slowly regaining my composure, but it was too late because Annabeth already got to me.

"Percy!?" She exclaimed. Annabeth helped me up and was shaking me to start answering her, but I was lost in my own world. "Percy!" she shouted in my ear and that is when I finally got my composure back.

"Yes?" I asked acting like nothing happened to me. My cheek was practically swelling up again, "You were asking me something Annabeth?"

Annabeth just stared at me in disbelief and shook her head, "Nevermind about it, but let's get you to the nurse." She said, taking my hand and leading me to the others. I started to blink for a second and I even held Annabeth's hand even tighter to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"WINTER!?" I exclaimed. Since Annabeth was wearing skinny jeans – Winter was lucky on that – he was just sitting there in her skinny jeans and hoodie, but the way he looked it was just so…cute? "That-" I was instantly cut off by him.

"Annabeth give me my clothes. My cute look does not help that I was hit on by some guys and some lesbians, now give me my clothes back!" Winter demanded, he looked a bit red. Thalia and Fall were holding their sides and quieting their laughter. Oh how I want to know how his time was dressing up as a girl was.

"Not yet Winter, just stay a girl for a few more hours? I have to take Percy to the infirmary and changing clothes isn't urgent." Annabeth said bluntly.

Winter eyes widen, "No! It's urgent to me! Do you really want to see me getting hit on by a guy!?" he exclaimed.

"Yes if it means getting Percy to the infirmary faster and now that was settled, can you guys get Percy's stuff and bring it to the infirmary?" She asked, still holding my hand and taking me to the infirmary. Now I was conflicted! Winter looking exactly likes a girl because he has his hood up hiding his hair, or me having a swelled up cheek and maybe a concussion.

We left a ranting Winter in the gym with Thalia and Fall. Annabeth took me to the nurse right after without any objections from me, "What are we going to do with you Percy?" She asked after I was sat down by the nurse.

I shrugged and winced a bit when the nurse was starting to put alcohol and disinfecting sprays on my cuts, "Ow." I whined, while she put ice on my cheek. The nurse was now removing the butterfly bandaid I put on my opened cut and put alcohol on it, "Ow!" I howled.

Annabeth was standing in the corner biting her lip. I looked over at her and she just shyly smiled at me, "Fight the pain." She told me.

"Percy, you are needed in the boxing room with coach. He already had a conference with us individually and now it's your turn." Aaron said after walking into the infirmary. I turned pale after hearing individually.

"Okay Percy, you are all fixed up." The nurse told me. I got up from my seat and started to walk out of the door once Aaron left.

"Can I come?" Annabeth asked. I looked at her and I really wanted her to come, but she can't see what Gabe does to me nor will Gabe even torture me with an eyewitness around besides my traumatized mom.

"No, coach wants to meet us alone so I don't he'll like anyone else to visit." I lied to her trying to keep her from knowing me any further than she already knows. She was a bit hesitated, but she nodded and ran back to the gym maybe to finally switch clothes out with Winter and to get out of school.

I tried to slow down my heart rate while I walked to the boxing room. I pushed the door open with my weak hand again by mistake and there he was in the middle of the ring, punching the air. "Hello Perseus." He said, doing a double quick punch.

"Hi Smelly Gabe," I taunted. He stopped punching the air for a second before turning to me with a glare, "you needed to talk to us?"

"For you, you're the special one in the team. You will be working harder and I'll be your training partner," Gabe said and my heart rate was picking up the pace. "Now get in the ring!"

I was hesitating, but he had that same look. That same murderous look whenever I'm around him and my mom, "Fine." I muttered, climbing into the ring and before I knew it – _smack_! I was tumbling out of the ring.

"Get in the ring!" He said, holding his fist up. I felt my head spinning, but I tried to get in the ring once more – _pow_! "Percy, you are making a simple task so difficult!" Gabe shouted, holding his fist up with small, fresh blood stains on them. I coughed out some blood and I couldn't see from my right eye.

"I would be in the ring right now if someone wouldn't be punching me!" I shouted, sliding into the ring. I stood up and duck from an incoming punch, but then I felt myself being kneed in the stomach almost immediately after I ducked. I was then thrown out of the ring.

"Get in the ring right now!" He demanded. His tone was getting more frustrated and angrier by the minute, "come on Percy, it's a simple task! Even a donkey can do it!"

I tried to get up, but I awkwardly landed on my leg. I felt myself trembling violently, "I'm trying!" I shouted, my mask finding the last pieces to its shattered façade.

Gabe got out of the ring and jumped down. He picked me up by the back of my shirt like I was a rag and threw me out into the backlot. When I landed on my back, I started to back away from him like I was a puppy that was getting threaten with a newspaper, "You worthless piece of trash. You can't get in a single ring, but yet you were able to single handily got Sally to divorce me?! I should kill you right now.." he spat at me.

I whimpered and trembled a lot, but he seemed to not give a fuck. "I'm going to drive you to misery and I'll see my results by the end of boxing season." He laughed, walking back into the building leaving me traumatized in the parking lot.

"_Percy!"_

**Ohh cliffhanger! And you all know italic wordings are usually flashbacks well in my stories. Haha anyways tune in next time and see what happens to Percy after that…that harsh beating o-o**

**Do all those things they give you the option of doing here in FFn, but mostly dun dun dun**

**Review!**

**-Okami**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, I'm currently supposed to be sleeping, but Okami is a pabo and really wants to watch Korean variety shows and write stories. Okami has AP homework also, but Okami is really lazy at 2 AM in the morning.**

**Guest: If I had Sally put a restraining order on him, what is the fun in that? Yea, I already got a storyline in my head just after rereading you review because I'm that creative at night, but yea if Sally had got rid of Gabe super easily then there would be no **_**Behind the Mask.**_

**Pokemonchen: Awesome penname. Um okay since I have no time to write a one shot I'll just explain how Annabeth did that to Winter: ..Winter has a sort of girlish look like he looks like a guy, but he looks like a cute, little person who hasn't hit puberty. So Annabeth simply dragged him to an empty hallway and demanded his clothes. Winter argued, but Annabeth is well Annabeth and won the argument so Winter gave her his clothes and Annabeth gave him her clothes..by the way they changed in the girls bathroom.**

**To Everyone: Okay, so I've been only focusing on this story right? Well I also want to focus on my other stories so send in your request as you review in what other stories I should update beside this one. I appreciate it if you can take the time to ask ****.**

**P.S Did you know I write one whole chapter in an hour? I'm so awesome**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing.**

Percy's Point of View

"_Percy!"_

I opened my eyes and saw someone I didn't want to see. I shook my head and backed away like a cowardly puppy defending myself with my hands up, "Don't hurt me.." I whispered.

"Why would I hurt you?" He asked. He was taking cautious steps towards me, but I backed away even more. "This is getting ridiculous Percy I'm your best friend." Nico stated with a bit of a temper at the end.

I looked at him and tried to get up, but my legs were too weak so I collapsed on to my knees in pain. Nico ran over and helped me up, "Geez I come all the way from New York to here and I see you getting beaten up? Are you that uncool without me?" He joked.

I only stared at the door that Gabe went back in. I started to get dizzy and lost my grip on Nico resulting I me on my side again, "Ow.." I muttered, trying to get up.

"Shit," Nico muttered under his breath and helped me to sit up, "Hey we need some help here!" He shouted loudly. My eyes widen and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"No!" I exclaimed. He looked at me weirdly before biting me! I took my hand back and waved it in the air painfully from it being broken and the fact he just bit me! "Ow!"

"You know never to cover my mouth and why can't I get you help?" He questioned. I looked at him and started to think.

I was conflicted because Nico did come all the way from New York without telling me he is coming to visit and he is one of my best friends that we were practically brothers. I sighed, "It's complicated.." was all I blabbered out. I was still hiding.

"That can't be the reason Percy. Are being tormented by someone that I should scare like how I do with everyone else?" Nico laughed and I just looked at him with a serious face, "..worse?"

I nodded and curled up in a ball even though I was in deep pain, "I just can't tell you..it's very complicated.." I muttered, hiding the pain in my voice from him. Nico tapped me with his foot so I had to look up at him.

"I'm your best friend Percy, you can trust me. Remember? We are like the Big Three; we may fight, nut we have a bond that can't be broken." He said, sticking out his pinky towards me. I glared at him for being right because we made that promise to each other so I hooked my pinky with his and pulling myself up, but I was trembling.

"I hate it when you actually make sense." I said. I looked around before pushing him with all the strength I have left in me towards the quiet part of the gym's exit. I stopped after we reached there and collapsed on the ground.

"Why can't we go to the hospital?" Nico questioned and I shook my head. I mentally removed my mask and stared at Nico.

"I'll tell you why I don't want help.." I said beginning my story.

After a few hours or so of talking just about it, we headed to the hospital. Yea, he was my crutch and I was still telling him my long story because just a few hours don't cut it. Nico seemed to have different expressions every time I talk about the abuse part, but all of his expressions fell under the 'that-person-is-dead' category.

"So..you were abused by your ex dad?" Nico asked summarizing my long story in one tiny question. I nodded while we sat in the waiting room. He patted me on the shoulders gently, "how come you never told me sooner like when the abuse started?" he asked in a low tone.

I looked at the floor, "I was scared..not scared because of how you'll react, but because Gabe is manipulative and knows how to make me look like a drug abuse kid.." I admitted. Nico slapped the back of my head and I winced in my pain.

"Idiot." Nico said, rolling his eyes. I looked at him and he just looked like a worried little brother.

"Sorry.." I said before getting up when my name was called. I was taken into a room to get everything fixed so I will most likely be in the ER for a week at the most.

I was getting my cuts closed before heading to the X-ray room when I heard someone who really shouldn't be here. "Where the hell is Percy fucken Jackson!" she exclaimed, but all I heard was venom.

I looked at the doctor and gave a pleading look. I really did not want Chase to be here nor did I want her to know about my condition because as much as I lo- like her as a friend she shouldn't get involved with this, "Please." I said.

"Calm down Ms. ..Chase." I heard several nurses trying to calm Annabeth down. I took a note the doctor gave me before sneaking out of the room and trying to head quietly into the waiting room and down the hall without being seen.

"Percy!" I heard spit venom yell. I closed my good eye before turning around to meet spit venom's eyes, but I met two other people's eyes as well and they shouldn't be allowed in the same room.

"Percy, are you alright?" Gabe and my mom asked.

**I find this as a filler chapter, but oh well I had the urge to write and I wrote a filler chapter! Well in my opinion, but other people might as well call it a real chapter.**

**Nico is back because I want him back. I need a little demon child in the story and Reyna can't fill that spot alone..**

**Review Please**

**-Okami**


	20. Important and Sad Hiatus Status

**Hey readers..**

Yea I know you all expected a chapter because well I'm updating one of my popular stories and yet I'm giving you all sad news. I'll be taking a**hiatus status**** . **Shocking, right? Okami usually doesn't usually take a hiatus status since I really love to write and I usually just exclaim to EVERYONE that I want to be a writer, but at the moment even during holidays I'm on a writers' block path. I'm sorry to inform everyone this information, but I'm going through my own personal issue that is why I couldn't update for a few months. I'm really sorry that everyone expected me to come back with AT THE LEAST a small chapter, but I just can't think right at the moment while I get on fanfiction now, I'm experiencing very very VERY bad writer's block, school work, and personal issues going on.

_**Although…**_

When I plan on making my come back to the writing field I want you all to know that I'll come back with much mature like writing and I promise to my readers, to my co-writers, to the flamers, to EVERYONE who reads my stories..I'LL FIX MY GRAMMAR! All my loyal readers I hope you remain loyal and continue to read other stories of mine that I have not yet complete again, but at least give them a try? Please continue to support me and I'll comeback with more chapters, be more mature yet still a child, and be damn sure that I'll have my mind clear and ready to focus on my writing career.

It's been awesome writing while my mind was on a creative rush, but it ended and I'm now those dull writer's with a blank mind waiting for inspiration..

I'll see you, the readers, and when I come out of hiatus status.

Sincerely,

xChibi Okami


	21. Important Letter to You

Hey Readers, (Please do read this)

It's been a long time now hasn't it? Have you all been waiting patiently for a new chapter from me or perhaps my infamous trademark of uploading a new story? Well I finally cleared my thoughts and living off on the momentum that I recently gained. If you've checked my profile and noticed that I did put 'slowly returning' well it's true. I am coming up with many new ideas for my stories and sadly I am deciding if I should redo them with a clean new start. I want all my readers to notice this so I'll be uploading this letter on all the stories that are in progress and are important to my readers. But I want to point out some things..

As you can see just by this letter that my grammar still hasn't improved well..I tried my best to improve it, but it can't be helped I'm just naturally horrible in grammar! Though my grammar is horrible, I'll be sure to always double, triple, infinitely check/reread my chapters for now on and I'll be sure to get a schedule up because I'm also writing for another story. I'm so horrible with my creative mind and not saving stories le sigh. A schedule will be posted up on my new profile layout where I'll have everything up and going soon, but not yet since I have not returned from my complete haitus status.

The second thing I would like to point out is how much I miss everyone. I miss my readers and I love it when you guys are still reading my stories and leaving me awesome reviews still. You guys are the most amazing people ever! Everyone keeps my spirits high in writing when I'm down and I'm always happy to read your thoughts even if they are flames. I'm also taking everyones' ideas into thought and they might be displayed once I come back ya know? I love everyone here and thank you for supporting me on my author dream.

Third point is that when I do comeback … I'll still be busy. It's summer vacation for me right now, but I'll be taking college classes for the entire month of June. Not to mention in July I'll be jumping around from many different projects because I like to test myself. Also I like to mention that I am into k-pop so my mind will be all over the place with writing, k-pop life, my personal life, and dealing with my (maybe) sleeping disorders and bipolar order. I like to be back completely like I used to be, but with all my stuff going on I don't think it'll happen that is why Okami will soon put up a schedule. If you are into my stories and like to know when I'll update that story starting June 30, a schedule of my story updates will be up so mark your calendars and check my profile on that date!

Lastly this one is about my stories. I hope this paragraph will be short, but here it goes. My stories that aren't completed (which are majority of it) will all be deleted soon and restarted once I come back. I won't delete them just yet, but I'll delete them once I return and put up new stories with a better progression, but with the same plot storyline. I just want everyone to know that I appreciate all the support on the stories and I hope you'll come back to review them again.

I hope you read this message and for all you readers out there, I'm a new person who is ready to explore all sorts of genre and new stories.

I also would like some reading recommendation if you have any.

I would also like to greet everyone whose birthday passed a HAPPY MEGA LATE BIRTHDAY! And I would like to greet everyone whose birthday has yet to come a HAPPY MEGA ADVANCED BIRTHDAY! Keke .

Thanks for reading this entire letter and I miss you all !

_Sincerely,_

_xChibi Okami._


End file.
